Concupiscence, inconscience et conséquences
by Mounette
Summary: Doit-on plaindre Lucius ou lui dire "bien fait!"?


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous.

J'espère que ce petit OS dominical vous plaira! Je n'en dis pas plus, je préfère vous laisser découvrir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

**Concupiscence, inconscience et conséquences.**

* * *

Lucius l'avait toujours su. Il avait fait une énorme erreur quelques années avant et aujourd'hui, il en subissait les conséquences. Dire qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu serait mentir. Dès que les dernières brumes du plaisir s'étaient effilochées sur son amante alanguie, il avait su qu'il en paierait le prix à un moment ou l'autre. Et maintenant, dix neuf ans plus tard, le moment était arrivé. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour cacher son dérapage. Il avait supprimé les obstacles et effacé toutes traces de son méfait mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pu supprimer. La prédiction que Sybille Trelawney, une troisième année sans intérêt à l'époque, lui avait faite à la veille de ses ASPIC, lui était alors éclatée en pleine figure. « _Lorsqu'un faux pas tu feras, ton destin tu scelleras_ ». Et aujourd'hui, c'était le cœur lourd qu'il ouvrait la porte d'une chambre bien spécifique de Ste Mangouste.

Le spectacle était affligeant. Là, le sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice, Gilderoy Lockhart s'extasiait sur la petite pile d'autographes qu'il avait réussi à faire. Un ricanement brisa la joyeuse ambiance qui déprimait tant le blond. Puis l'ancien professeur poussa un cri épouvanté lorsque la personne assise en face de lui fit main basse sur le tas de parchemins.

- C'est à moi ! Y a mon nom dessus !

- C'est pas beau, pas propre y a des taches, c'est du brouillon ! Tu sais pas écrire et c'est nul ! Recommence !

- J'ai plus de papier … t'as tout pris.

- J'en avais besoin pour faire des cocottes en papier. Et tu avais tout pris ! Recommence ! Je veux un autographe sur mon futur pigeon pour qu'il ait de la valeur quand je le détruirais !

- Tu es drôlement fort toi. Pourquoi tu es ici déjà ?

- Parce que je suis le plus beau, le plus fort et qu'ils ont peur que je prenne le pouvoir tellement je suis plus beau et plus fort qu'eux !

Comme pour illustrer ses dires, l'autre habitant de la pièce, passa une main dans ses cheveux, sourit avec suffisance et d'un coup de main, fit flamber l'oiseau de parchemin qui voletait autour d'eux. Lucius soupira en se disant qu'il devrait peut-être prévenir les guérisseurs des dons de magie sans baguette qu'il possédait. Pour l'instant il se concentrait sur quelques petits méfaits mais si jamais son esprit détraqué s'enlisait d'une strate dans les profondeurs de la folie, alors il faudrait pouvoir parer à tout.

Et pourtant, dix neuf ans plus tôt, il avait cru tout faire pour se sauver la mise. Mais un homme restait un homme et dans l'extase de la jouissance physique, il n'aurait jamais cru que tout déraperait ainsi. Il se rappelait encore de cette soirée avinée où Bellatrix et lui avaient fauté. Imbibés comme ils étaient, ils avaient copulé comme des animaux contre la porte du salon alors que dans ce même salon, Rodolphus et Narcissa tentaient de repousser l'ivresse du vin pour se raconter des histoires de famille tout en leur intimant un peu de silence car ils ne s'entendaient plus parler.

Lucius avait toujours aimé Narcissa mais il devait bien avouer que sa sœur ainée l'avait toujours excitée. Personne n'avait gardé de réel souvenir de cette soirée là. Du moins pas les deux cocufiés, car pour ceux qui s'étaient envoyés en l'air, un vague souvenir venait régulièrement se rappeler à eux. Mais le pire fut un mois plus tard quand Bella avait débarqué dans le bureau de Lucius, un décolleté généreux en bandoulière. Elle lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et s'il n'avait pas été pleinement consentant, il aurait pu crier au viol. Après avoir fini leurs affaires, Lucius avait bien défini que cette situation ne devait plus jamais se reproduire, et la caresse voluptueuse de sa belle sœur sur son entrejambe, lui avait fait revoir sa position … et celle de l'allumeuse. Après l'avoir retournée sur son bureau, il en convint que la discrétion devait rester de mise.

Un nouveau mois était passé avant que le drame n'arrive. Après avoir revisité le Kâma-Sûtra dans une des chambres d'amis pendant que Narcissa se promenait quelque part à Londres, Bellatrix apprit brutalement à Lucius qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Evidement, il avait refusé de croire que c'était de lui mais quand elle l'avait menacé de crier au monde leur aventure, il s'était incliné … après lui avoir tout de même fait faire un test de paternité à son insu. La suite avait été un enchainement de précautions, de prévention et autres affaires pour arranger les choses car si lui aurait voulu qu'elle avorte, elle, elle n'était pas prête de lâcher son merveilleux moyen de pression pour continuer à avoir le blond entre ses cuisses.

Sur suggestion de Lucius, Rodolphus avait été envoyé à l'étranger pour recruter pour le Grand-Méchant-Au-Nom-Tabou et cela pour plusieurs mois. Il ne devait pas se rendre compte que sa femme grossissait de mois en mois alors qu'il ne jouait plus au docteur avec elle depuis longtemps. Bella avait ensuite avoué à leur maître qu'elle était enceinte, de son mari bien évidement, et avait donc été dispensée d'attaques pendant ce moment-là. S'étant donc mis au vert pendant de longues semaines dans un petit cottage à la campagne, elle passa quelques mois à dégommer les moucherons à grands coups d'avada au début, avant de s'attaquer aux poules avec des cailloux pour finir par lâcher des radis qui ne demandaient rien d'autre que de pousser tranquillement sur les papillons.

De son côté, Lucius avait lancé un sort de mémoire sur Narcissa afin de lui faire intégrer le fait que c'était elle qui était enceinte et que les coussins, de plus en plus gros, qu'elle glissait sous son corsage étaient en fait la future progéniture légitime de son époux. Il dut recommencer le sort plusieurs fois tout en effaçant les fois où elle surprenait sa sœur hormonée et évadée de sa cage dorée, en train de chevaucher son homme relativement excité par la libido débordante de sa maîtresse.

Après l'accouchement, Lucius avait eu son fils, Draco, Narcissa pouponnait son bébé qui n'était autre que celui de sa sœur, Rodolphus était revenu sans rien se douter et Bella s'était pris un sort d'Oubliette afin d'oublier qu'elle s'était comportée comme une trainée et surtout qu'elle avait pondu pour sa sœur. Lucius y avait d'ailleurs été un petit peu fort car visiblement, si sa mémoire n'avait pas été plus altérée que de nécessaire, sa santé mentale s'était considérablement détraquée après coup. Pour les autres, une fausse couche avait été évoquée et la discrétion pour ne pas blesser la maman avait été ordonnée.

Lucius avait cru alors qu'il pourrait couler des jours heureux. Draco grandissait tel un petit lord, hautain, prétentieux, capricieux et râleur. Narcissa le couvait comme une mère poule tout en lançant des regards effrayants à son mari. Et lui, tentait de garder son influence auprès du ministère tout en essayant de mettre de côté la sensation que tout n'était pas aussi rose qu'il le semblait.

Quand le Lord était revenu à la vie et avait fait évader ses Mangemorts fidèles d'Azkaban, Lucius avait compris que sa petite vie tranquille était arrivée à son terme. Bella avait réussi à passer outre le sort qu'elle avait reçu et l'avait agressé. Elle lui avait lancé quelques Doloris avant de se frotter à lui avec fougue. Puis alors qu'il se remettait de son orgasme faramineux, elle l'avait prévenu que Narcissa avait toujours su ce qu'il se passait mais qu'elle avait joué le jeu car cela permettait de cacher sa liaison avec Rabastan. Heureusement, très rapidement après, la guerre avait tué l'évadée et enfermé Rodolphus, libérant Lucius de bien des problèmes.

Mais quand Narcissa avait fui avec son amant et qu'il avait commencé à recevoir des messages de Poudlard sur le comportement bizarre de son fils, le blond ne s'était jamais senti aussi vieux. Il avait alors pensé que c'était à Bella qu'il aurait dû modifier la mémoire après l'avoir fait avorter de force et à sa femme qu'il aurait dû faire un enfant. Ainsi son fils aurait eu une mère saine d'esprit et tout aurait pu être différent. La première fois, il avait rencontré Albus pour essayer de faire passer pour normal le fait que Draco jetait des cailloux sur les chouettes de l'école en riant comme un dément. Ensuite, il s'était contenté de payer convenablement pour qu'il ait toujours une potion calmante dans les veines. Maintenant son fils était enfermé dans cette chambre à la limite de la cellule capitonnée, accusant la folie de sa mère biologique et l'abandon de sa mère nourricière.

Et Lucius se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû écouter cette garce de Molly Prewett, devenue Weasley, quand elle lui avait craché, du temps de leur scolarité commune, que les Malfoy n'étaient bon qu'à être castrés.

- Et un jour je serais le maître du monde. Toi Gigi, tu seras mon fidèle paillasson … enfin serviteur. Et à tous les deux, nous dévaliserons tous les parchemins du monde pour en faire des cocottes en papier signées qu'on fera brûler comme des exemples aux impurs qui ne nous sont pas dignes et qui ne sauront pas faire de jolies cocottes en papier ! S'écria Draco, debout sur son lit, la main cérémonieusement posée sur son cœur et la flamme de la folie embrasant ses yeux.

Oui, il serait d'ailleurs peut-être bon de commencer avec son fils, vu qu'il avait déjà raté le coche pour lui-même …

**FIN**


End file.
